Family Life
by DantanaLovatic
Summary: Ezra and Aria have two children and a lot of fun with them but life isn t always easy. Includes A.
1. Chapter 1

Aria and Ezra were sitting on the kitchen table and eating pancakes for breakfast. Soon their 12 year old son Logan walked downstairs.

"Mom! Dad! Jora is sick!" Logan told them and Aria got up to check on her 5 year old daughter.

"Sweety what is wrong?" She asked.

"My head hurts!" Jora whimpered and Aria kissed Joras forehead only to feel her little baby burning up.

"Sweety I think you catched the flu from one of your friends!" Aria said and rubbed Joras back. Jora sniffled.

"I hate being sick mommy!" She explained to Aria.

"I know princess I know." Aria held Jora close and the little girl closed her eyes. She fell asleep after a while. Aria laid Jora back onto the bed and covered her up with a blanket. She then walked back downstairs.

"I will stay home today Ezra. You and Logan have to go to the park alone. Because I don´t want to ask my mom to watch Jora for us because I know Jora would be crying all day." Aria explained.

"Okay babe. But please call me if you need help with our little angel." Ezra told his wife of fifteen years and kissed her gently. Aria kissed back smiling.

"Will do." The dark haired beauty answered.

Ezra made his way to the park twenty minutes later. Logan drove his bike and Ezra walked behind him. He had a soccer ball under his left arm and a water bottle under his right arm.

"Daddy here is a good place to play soccer." Logan told his dad. Ezra smiled and nodded his head. He then started to play soccer with his son. Logan had his bike leaned onto a tree.

"Daddy? Can I have a dog?" Logan asked cutely.

"Well buddy we have to talk with mommy about that first." Ezra explained to him.

"Okay…so we ask her when we come back home?" He asked with an happy expression on his face. Ezra nodded.

"Yes sure son!" Ezra looked at his son smiling.

"Thanks daddy." Logan smiled back.

At the same time Aria was cuddling with Jora on the couch. The little girl felt better already and Aria decided to watch a movie with her little girl. They were watching "The Jungle Book" and Jora was staring at the TV excited because she loved that movie.

"Mommy I marry Mowgli some day." Jora informed Aria. Aria laughed softly at what her daughter just said. She loved her kids so much and Jora was such a cutie.

"Oh really? Don´t tell daddy that because he loves his little girl who just loves daddy!" Aria explained and Jora giggled.

"I won´t tell him mommy I promise." The five year old answered.

"Good girl!" Aria kissed Joras forehead and they watched the movie till the end and they both fell asleep, they were both really tired and didn´t woke up when Logan and Ezra came home two hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria had agreed to the idea of getting a dog a week ago and they now were on their way to the animal shelter. Jora was excited and took her stuff dog "Lion" with her. Logan was jumping up and down in the car. If he wouldn´t be buckled up he would probably hit his head on the the car deck.

"Mommy I am really excited and told Gracie!" Jora happily said. Gracie was Hannas and Calebs daughter and she was just two weeks older then Jora and the two were like best friends.

"That is great baby girl!" Aria laughed softly and looked at her husband. Ezra was grinning. He loved his little family and Jora was the cutest little girl on earth for him and she was daddys princess. Logan smiled at his sister. He thought she was like super cute and she wasn´t annoying like his friends little sisters, well most of the time at least.

"Dad are we there yet?" Logan asked and looked at his father. Ezra laughed.

"No buddy, we still have to drive like thirty minutes." He explained. Logan sighed softly.

"Okay dad!" He looked down at his Nintendo and played Nintendogs. Jora looked at her stuff dog and talked to him.

"Lion you get a friend. A real doggy. But don´t worry I will still love you!" She told the stuff dog.

"That is nice of you to say, Jora." Aria said laughing. Ezra was grinning.

"Jora, do you want a big dog or a little dog?" Ezra asked.

"I don´t know daddy!" Jora answered.

"I want a really big dog, so I can play ball with him!" Logan happily yelled.

"We will see what kind of dogs they have at the animal shelter and then we can decide which one is the best for our family." Ezra told his children and they both nodded their heads.

Twenty minutes later they parked the car and walked to the reception desk.

"Hello. How can I help you?" A young, blonde woman asked.

"We are looking for a family dog." Aria explained with a soft smiled. The blonde woman smiled.

"Okay, then we go and look for the perfect dog for you." The blonde woman said with a soft smile. They were walking to the cages and Logans eyes were glued on a german shepherd.

"I like this dog." The little boy told them and pointed at the dog. The blonde woman smiled.

"His name is Jasper and he is 2 years old." She explained.

"He looks cute." Jora said. They talked a little more about the dog and the woman told them that she would show up with Jasper at their house the next day so she could check if he is going to be okay with them and the other way around.


End file.
